Radio Activo
by Lexington Rabdos
Summary: [AU, Humor][Drabble] Una parodia de los viejos comerciales de la difunta estación de radio: Radio Activo. Adaptada a los personajes de Beyblade. Muy divertido. [Cuarto comercial: La Maquina de Raspados]
1. Yuriy Matrix PMS

**Advertencia — **_Una pendejada y media Léanlo bajo su propio riesgo. _

**Género—_Shounen Ai _**_(KaiXYuriy) **AU **(Universo alterno) **Parodia y Humor. **_

**Disclaimers —**_Los personajes de **Bakuten shott Beyblade G Revolution **no me pertenecen. Los argumentos pertenecen a **Radio Activo. **_

**Nota—**_Gia'Sou Sip. Aquí me tiene de nuevo. Algo para darme el break de los demás fics traumantes como Dead gardens y Bathed in possession pues bien. Los que viven en México. No sé si recuerden una estación de radio llamada "Radio Activo". Fue hace mucho tiempo, lo recuerdo porque estaba cuando yo comencé a escribir fics de beyblade y algunas de las frases las use para "Pastorela a la beyblade" oh sí, que recuerdos… ¡En fin! Está vez les traigo literalmente mis comerciales predilectos de esta estación, obviamente modificados para nuestra comodidad._

_Ahora que lo recuerdo. Decidí subir este fic ya que era un fic que a lo mejor ya no iba a publicar por varias razones y eso me hizo pensar. ¿Qué les parece si subo un fic donde suba los fics que comencé pero que jamás publique o en su caso seguí y fragmentos de los fics que antes estaban en línea. ¿Qué les parece la idea, con suerte y le sigo a alguno. Les pregunto a ustedes porque ustedes son quienes lee esto y quizás les hubiera gustado leer lo que antes iba a ser un fic. ¿No? De todos modos haré a misma pregunta en mi profile pero me encantará saber que opinan. _

* * *

_**Radio activo**_

1.- "**Yuriy Matrix PMS" **

By: **Mikael Mudou **

* * *

**Probablemente hayan experimentado algunos títulos de simulación como "Sins", "Fly simulation 2004" o "Sex shop stimulated 2000" pero nunca habían jugado algo tan cercano a la realidad como "Yuriy Matrix PMS"**

**En una civilización apocalíptica el tiempo es relativo y la influencia de los astros determina el comportamiento de la naturaleza causando fenómenos inexplicables, muchas veces… devastadores.**

**Un individuo descubrirá la manera de evitar la catástrofe pero un hombre será enviado del futuro cada 28 días para detenerlo y tratar de destruir a la raza… del sexo masculino. **

**¡Yuriy Matrix PMS!**

**Él está programado para sufrir trastornos dramáticos de personalidad y confundir a los hombres y hacerlos sentir culpables hasta de los actos más insignificantes. **

—Hay lobito ¿Pero qué te pasa? —

—_Nada—_

—¿Pero qué tienes chiquito?—

—_No, enserio, no tengo nada…—_

—¿No será?—

—_No, no es—_

—¿Seguro? A ver ¿A qué estamos? A 23… 22… —comienza a sacar cuentas.

—_Sí, ajá, síguele, párale a tu tren, Hiwatari tú no me conoces en nada…_

—Ah, ya sé 28 ¡Qué regular eres!

**La destructiva inestabilidad emocional de Yuriy Matrix es una de sus principales características**

—¡Orale! Pero si los robots no sienten —

**Yuriy Matrix es completamente insensible pero está programado para representar manifestaciones inexplicables como: Llanto, Enojo, Incomodidad, histeria, intensos dolores de espalda y cadera, Erupciones faciales; todo sin justificación alguna. **

Llega Kai bien feliz a la casa de Yuriy.

—¡Hola mi amor, te traje flores! Mira son orquídeas negras de esas que te gustan las compre aquí en las Lomas. —

—_Tú siempre quieres arreglar todo con tus pinches florecitas ¿Verdad, Kai?— le grita. _

—¿Qué? Pero ¿Qué te hice? Te traje flores porque… hoy cumplimos…

—_Toda la vida te la pasas pensando en ti ¿Verdad?_

—¿En mí?

—_¿Y yo, y yo qué? Dímelo ¿Dónde quedaron mi carrera, mis ilusiones, mis sueños? Hay, no sé que voy a hacer _—Al borde del llanto—

—Pe- pero ¿por qué lloras, si eres un robot?

**Así es, Yuriy Matrix Modelo PMS está programado para matar a Kaicito líder de los Blizkrieg boys que en el año 2075 descubrirá una mejora para el "syncol"**

Kai y Yuriy en un restaurante.

_—¡Kai es que nunca me haces caso!_

—Pero… te llevo escuchando dos horas se me hacia grosero interrumpirte

_—No, no, no, tú nunca escuchas; te la pasas_ — golpea la mesa varias veces— _hable y hable y hable._

—Pero… si estas programado para pronunciar tres frases y responder con monosílabos

_—Síguele pendejo._

—¿Qué tienes?— trata de sonar comprensivo— ¿Quieres que te traiga agua, té, un té de manzanilla?

_—¡Es que ya, ya, no me grites!_ — exclama llevándose las manos ala cabeza. _—¡Ya, bájale, bájale!_

—Pe-pero… lobito, ni he dicho nada…

**Existen varios modelos del Yuriy Matrix pero sólo uno te hará perder el control**.

**El día 29 de cada mes, el cielo se tornará rojo y aparecerá algo más salvaje que el dragón de siete cabezas, más maligno que cualquier ente demoníaco.**

Aparece el Brooklyn Merol. (Insertar música de metal de fondo) (Al Brooklyn merol lo conocerán en otro comercial)

—_Yuriy Matrix PMS, el dolor es sólo una fase para llegar a un estado superior de la conciencia Merol —_

—_¿Tú quién eres? —_Pregunta enojado.

—_El Brooklyn Merol. Soy yo mero. _

—_¿Y tú qué? Lárgate… déjame en paz _—Cambio de música por una triste— _¿Por qué nadie respeta mi espacio?. ¿por qué nadie respeta mi privacidad?. O sea, quiero estar solo, quiero pensar. O sea ¡Ya déjenme! _

—_Te estas manchando Yuriy Matrix, No sabes con quien te metes —_

**§**

Yuriy en el teléfono

_—¿Sí bueno? Bryan a ver, escucha: Dime si yo soy el que está mal, dime si yo soy el que está haciendo las cosas mal, por favor ¿Sí? Es que no entiendo… entonces._

**Kaicito debe evitar que Yuriy Matrix coloque un dispositivo en su organismo volviéndolo dependiente de él para torturarlo psicológicamente.**

_—Sabes qué Kai. He estado pensando… yo creo que… nuestra relación ya cumplió un ciclo. Llevamos aquí una hora sentados, no nos hemos dirigido la palabra… pues no sé, creo que ya está muy desgastada._

—Pero es normal, estamos en el cine—

_—No, no Kai, no me cambies el tema. La rutina, la monotonía. ¿por qué no me lo dices? Para ti no soy más que…_

**Yuriy Matrix PMS Utilizará sus métodos de manipulación y chantaje para que Kaicito se quede con él… para el resto de su vida.**

**Yuriy Matrix PMS no se anda con mamadas, él ya se quiere casar.**

_—Oye… O sea ¿Tú qué crees que va a pasar con nosotros_?

—¿Qué?… pues no sé a ver… vamos poca madre, en estos dos meses hemos esta bien…

_—¿Bien para quién? Para ti, porque para mí no ¿O qué?. ¿Me ves feliz, estoy contento o qué?_

—Pu-pues, la semana pasada si estabas contentito —Insertar música del Exoscita —

_—Pues-eso-fue-la-semana-pasada_ — Exclama—_Ahorita-no-estoy-contento…—_Pausa larga— _Pues ahorita tenemos que hacer algo, no sé: Formalizar, tenemos que dar el siguiente paso._

—Sí, quieres la siguiente semana voy a cenar con tus papás, así voy, me presento y sirve que me quieren muchísimo.

_—¡NO, NO, NO ES ESO! Es que dime, no sé¿qué voy a hacer contigo?_

**Yuriy Matrix PMS, es el último y más complejo simulador de realidad.**

**Yuriy Matrix PMS sólo para "Next box" la poderosa consola de juegos para Radio Activo.**

—Andale amor, ya no te enojes… ven te invito a comer.— dice un feliz Kai abrazando al pelirrojo.

_—¡Ahora me estas diciendo gordo ¿o qué!—_

**§ The end §**

* * *

**§ Mikael Mudou §**

**"_Sí los amigos fueran flores, yo te cortaría" _**(Happy tree friends. !Qué tiempos!)


	2. Ozumita

**Advertencia — **_Una pendejada y media. Léanlo bajo su propio riesgo. _

**Género—_AU _**_(Universo alterno) **Padodia y Humor. **_

**Disclaimers —**_Los personajes de **Bakuten shott Beyblade G Revolution **no me pertenecen. Los argumentos pertenecen a **Radio Activo. **_

**Nota—** ¡_Gia'Sou! Disculpen mi demora con este "fic" pero he tenido cosas que hacer. Por lo pronto de fic nuevos sólo uno y de actualizaciones este, Lo más seguro es que no suba nada sino hasta fines de Junio. Por cierto ¡Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews! Se los agradezco infinitamente. Y si, creo que la estación de Radio ya regresaba creo que después de lo de las elecciones. Bueno, de todos modos estaré al pendiente._

* * *

**_RadioActivo _**

2.- "**Ozumita" **

By: **Mikael Mudou**

* * *

****

¡Hola querido Santa clause!

Te extrañara que te escriba hoy pero… quiero aclarar ciertas cosas que me han ocurrido desde que te mandé mi carta ¡Lleno de ilusiones! En las que te pedía que me trajeras: Una bicicleta, Un carrito eléctrico, un Nintendo 64 y un par de patines. Pero quiero comentarte Santa Clause, que me mate entrenando todo el año tanto que no solo fui de los primero en el torneo mundial sino que siempre vencí, no te voy a engañar, no hubo nadie que se portara mejor que yo, ni con sus papas, ni con sus hermanitos, ni con sus vecinos, ni con sus compañeros de grupo, hacía recados sin cobrar y ayudaba a los viejitos a cruzar la calle y no había algo que no hiciera por mis semejantes y sin embargo ¡Que huevos los tuyos!

Es que, dejar debajo del arbolito: Un pinche trompo, una puta trompeta y al maldito par de calcetines ¡QUÉ MAMADA¿Qué chingados te has creído viejo panzón? O sea que me porto como un imbécil todo el año para que me vengas con las chingaredas de ese calibre. Y no conforme con eso¡El joto del hijo de la vecina qué que es un pendejo y sin educación, mal parido desobediente que le grita a su mama. ¡A ese güey le trajiste todo lo que te pidió! Por eso ahora quiero que venga un terremoto o algo así para que se los lleve a la chingada a todos.

Y ya que con un Santa Clause como tú tan incompetente y falso ¡Mejor que los trague la tierra!

¡Ah! Pero eso sí, no dejes de venir el próximo año. ¡Por que voy a agarrar a pedradas a tus putos y apestosos renos! Empezando con ese tal Rudolf que tiene nombre de homosexual. Los voy a espantar para que te chinges caminando como yo; ya que la bicicleta que te pedí era para ir a la escuela.

Y quisiera despedirme, no sin antes rayarte la madre que te parió. Ójala que cuando llegues muy alto se te voltee el pinche trineo y te des un madrazo por ser tan puñete pero eso si el año que viene vas a saber lo que es un niño maldito y cabrón.

**Atte: **

_**Ozuma **_

**PD:** El trompo, la trompeta y el par de calcetines… puedes pasar por ellos cuando quieras. ¡Y metértelos por el culo!

**§ The end §**

* * *

**§ Mikael Mudou§**

**_¡No todos tienen una feliz navidad!_**


	3. El amo del merol

**Advertencia — **_Una pendejada y media Léanlo bajo su propio riesgo. _

**Género—** _**AU **(Universo alterno) **Parodia y Humor. **_

**Disclaimers —**_Los personajes de **Bakuten shott Beyblade G Revolution **no me pertenecen. Los argumentos pertenecen a **Radio Activo. **_

**Nota—** _Guía'Sou, esto debí subirlo el 666 pero me falló, lo siento no estaba en casa. Con eso del mundial me la vivo en hogares ajenos. No es que no me quieran en mi casa es que no tengo cable para ver los partidos. Voy a tratar de actualizar un poco más pronto ya que pienso poner un comercial un poco más corto antes del de la "Ming Ming Condechi" —Uno de mis predilectos— _

**Dedicación especial— **_A todos los y las pseudo darketas/os, punketas/os y goticas/os que hay en este mundo y que además de todas las tonterías que hacen o dicen hacer (o ser) escuchan a The Rasmus, a Simple plan, a Good charlotte, Evanescence y demases grupos comerciales y dicen que son de ese genero y sobre todo a mi 'wannabe'(2) en el mundo real. _

* * *

**_Radio activo_**

3.- "**Brooklyn: El amo del merol" **

By: **Mikael Mudou **

* * *

**De los creadores de Yuriy Matrix PMS, El pitufo negro de dos metros, Las estampitas con droga que vendían afuera de las escuelas, la uija, el toxico moco de King kong, El memin pingüin con cerillo y otras abominaciones perseguidas por la ley. **

**¡Olviden a Chuky! **

**Esta Navidad llega a sus hogares el verdadero muñeco diabólico!**

—_Chuky es de niñas, Chuky es para niñas o… para Pusers_(1); _el amo del merol… _— pausa larga —_Soy yo merol. _

¡Así es ahora podrás convivir con su santidad… con su, con su bueno con su… majestad, no, no, con su… bueno… su…

—_¡El amo del merol! —_

Ya que viene con 66 maldiciones pregrabadas.

—_Guitarras machacantes, pura masacration, tambores relampagueantes…_

—…Amén…—

—_No se dice "Amén", se dice… —_

—¡Oh man! —

—_La profecía se está cumpliendo tal y como rezan los pergaminos. _

**La figura de acción de Brooklyn, el amo del merol no está a la venta en Santa Fe, ni Mercería del refugio.**

—_Eso es obvio porque soy mercile; despiadado en español. _

—…siente la fuerza de satanas…—

Llega Max bien inocente.

—¿Y en dónde lo consigo? —

—_¡No me preguntes, no me cuestiones! Sólo obedeceme. Sé mio._

**No se lo pidas a Santa Clause. Pideselo con mucha devoción: AL SEÑOR.**

Entra Max a la tienda en dónde está a la venta el muñeco.

—Señor, señor. ¿Me da ese muñequito?— (¿Soy yo, o esta escena me resulta familiar?)

—_No, así no ¿Qué no entiendes? Es revez. _

—¿Qué vas a querer? — pregunta el empleado.

—?otiuqeñum ese ad eM¿ roñes—

—¿Qué?—

—?otiuqeñum ese ad eM¿ roñes—

**¡Amiguito!**

**(Chispitas de fondo)**

—_Yo no soy tu amigo imbécil. _

**Bueno. ¡Enemiguito! **

**(Más chispitas de fondo)**

**Es tu oportunidad de pertenecer a una logia secreta y tan sólo con un donativo voluntario de 666 pesos. —Con 99 centavos— **

**Los Areyano Felix lo tiene y nuuuunca los atraparan, El Chapo Guzmán obtuvo el suyo y logro escapar.**

**Kai, vocalista de Trans-Merol. **

—Desde que compre mi Brooklyn, tengo todas las pesadillas que me inspiran sueño que me persiguen, que caigo en precipicios sin fondo y cuando como hongos, alucino con demonios de colores. Que me entierran.

**Ray: Taxista. **

—_Nombre'_, siempre traigo conmigo al amo, lo colgué en mi retrovisor y ya pusieron mi rola en el programa del metal de orbita.

**Hiro: Locutor de Radio. **

—Desde que metí a Brooklyn en el programa ¡Hasta director de la estación me volvieron! Y ahora si aprovecho todos los beneficios.

—_¿Qué no entiendes? Son maleficios. The Malevolent creation. _

**Judie: Mamá de Max. **

—Desde que mi hijo tiene su muñequito ya no sonríe. Solamente mira al cielo pensativo. —

—_Come to me —_

—Amo — dice Max aún mirando al cielo —¿Ahora que quieres que haga?

—_A ver, di "Jamón" —_

—Jamón —

—_¡Pero rápido Speed merol! _

— JamónJamónJamónJamónJamónJamón —

—_Metele doble bombom—_

—JamónJamónJamónJamónJamónJamónJamónJamónJamónJamónJamón —

—_Pero con convicción, siente el poder—_

— JamónJamónJamónJamónJamónJamónJamónJamónJamónJamónJamónJamónJamónJamónJamónJamónJamón—

**¡El Kid merol incluyen: El necronomicron, vomito verde, Un pentagrama, —Maquillaje de pandita—, El grial maldito, velas negras, y las blancas, y las güeras y las asiáticas. ¡No importa, son Evil!**

—_Sin son mujeres todas son merol, porque se parecen a los del mix— _

**Cómpralo en las tiendas de ISTE —Las tiendas del gobierno— **

—_Porque el gobierno es Evil —_

Escena: Está Michael en la tienda.

—Osea, aún no sé, estoy entre la Brooklyn: el amo del merol… o Ming Ming condechi osea, no es mal pedo güey.

—_No te permito el benecifio de la duda: cómprame ya, puser. _

Escena: Está Julia bien acarameladita con su muñeco.

—¡Amo, dime algo! —

—_Quiero que todos tus hijos se llamen "Demian Bitch"… Bichir _

**Inclute baterias. **

—¡Siente la fuerza de satanas!…—

**Ilumina tu navidad con la oscuridad que sólo te ofrece el nuevo muñeco narcosatanico…**

♪ ♫ **¡Son juguetes radio activo, ofensivo e inhumanos! **♪ ♫

—_Oferta disponible hasta agotar tu existencia—_

**§ The end §**

* * *

**(1) **"Puser" igual a "Puto"; o eso creo yo. 

**(2) **"Wannabe" traducción literal: "Copia barata", "Quiero ser pero no lo soy"

**§ Mikael Mudou§**

**_¿Si fuera paleta, de dónde me agarrarias?_** (Ehm… Sin comentarios)


	4. La Maquina de Raspados

**Advertencia — **_Una pendejada y media Léanlo bajo su propio riesgo. _

**Género—**_**AU **(Universo alterno) **Parodia y Humor. **_

**Disclaimers —**_Los personajes de **Bakuten shott Beyblade G Revolution **no me pertenecen. Los argumentos pertenecen a **Radio Activo. ** _

**Nota—** _¡La maquina de raspados! Este comercial me encanta, me hace reír mucho, la verdad no es lo mismo leerlo a escucharlos así que quién lo quiera solo pídanmelo por el msn. Por cierto este chapter va por mi prima Seth. Y más adelante subiere el que decía Sacris, el de "14 de febrero" ¿right? Por cierto, no le hice mucho caso a los personajes de Beyblade, me gusta más por la rima de la canción._

* * *

_**Radio activo**_

4.- "**Maquina de raspados" **

By: **Mikael Mudou  
**

* * *

**U**n día en la casa de los Mizuhara. Era el cumpleaños de Max. Todos sus amiguitos habían asistido. Incluso Kai y Bryan usaban uno de esos estúpidos gorros para fiestas. 

**¿Los globos y los payasos, aburren a tus amiguitos en las fiestas?**

Todos asienten.

**¿Ya te sabes todos los trucos del maguito Rody, y no te sorprendes cuando saca su paloma… del sombrero?**

—¡Eres basura! — exclaman todos lanzándole cosas al mago.

Insertar música

**¡Pues ya no esperes más!**

**¡Juguetes radiactivos tienen la solución!**

**¡Qué en tu próxima fiesta de cumpleaños no falte la nueva maquina de diversión!**

♪ Maquina de raspados, fiesta de dolor ♪

_Cos sus siete lijas para un buen ardor_

♪ _Maquina de raspados, te saca el color _♪

_Si se pone verde llama al doctor_

♪ Maquina de raspados, de todo color ♪

_Arráncate la costra y échale limón_

_Jira la palanca y hasta el hueso raspa_

_Que te lama un perro ¡Yo tengo una infección!._

♪ _Maquina de raspados, hazlos con amor _♪

_Con sus seis cuchillas, siente su rigor_

_Corta extremidades y hasta el cuello sale_

_Cuanta tontería que cantarte esta canción_

♪ _¡Fiesta, Fiesta! Quiero un raspadito _♪

_¡Fiesta, Fiesta! Llama al doctor! _

**Impresiona a tus amigos haciéndoles ricos raspados de codo de rodilla y de anís.**

♪ _¡Fiesta, Fiesta! Quiero un raspadito _♪

♪ _¡Fiesta, Fiesta! _♪

♪ _Maquina de raspados, fiesta de dolor _♪

_Es de Radio Activo, línea preescolar_

♪ _Maquina de raspados, hazlos con amor _♪

**¡Maquina de raspados, la diversión que deja secuela!**

♪ **Son juguetes Radio Activos, Ofensivos e inhumados. **♪

_Incluye un bono de 2 de descuento en la clínica de traumatología y cirugía reconstructiva de San Juanito._

**§ The end §**

* * *

**Nota Final: **Lo sé, lo sé, muy pero muy corto. Pero el chiste de este comercial es la canción tan pendeja. La amo, me encanta. Además de que tenía que dar al menos una señal de vida. Descuiden, ya para medios de noviembre regreso. 

**§ Mikael Mudou §**

_**"Hay dos palabras que te abrirán las puertas de toda tu vida: Empuje y Jale."**_ (Cortesía de mi sensei: Yaenia)


End file.
